


Ty zwracasz mi wolność

by MarvelBitches



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, James "Bucky" Barnes is a fucking diva, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelBitches/pseuds/MarvelBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Witamy wszystkich czytelników Ao3. Oto nasze pierwsze opowiadanie w tym fandomie, (pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie w życiu). Liczymy na ciepłe przyjęcie tego ficka. Na razie w planach jest ok.10 rozdziałów ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Z góry ostrzegamy przed licznymi błędami każdego pokroju. Zapraszamy na prolog. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolog.

**Author's Note:**

> Witamy wszystkich czytelników Ao3. Oto nasze pierwsze opowiadanie w tym fandomie, (pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie w życiu). Liczymy na ciepłe przyjęcie tego ficka. Na razie w planach jest ok.10 rozdziałów ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Z góry ostrzegamy przed licznymi błędami każdego pokroju. Zapraszamy na prolog. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Żar lał się z nieba niemiłosiernie. Gorące sierpniowe słońce po minom późnej godziny wcale nie przestawało świecić. Temperatura robiła się powoli niedorzeczna. Na szczęście wszystko ratował coraz to mocniejszy wiatr, niosąc za sobą orzeźwienie. Słabe powiewy leniwie muskały liście drzew tworząc przyjemny dla uszu szum. Pagórkowata okolica wydawał się leniwa i jakby nieożywiona, przynajmniej poza miasteczkiem znajdującym się dwa kilometry od małego lasu. Gdzie teraz zapewne rodziny cieszyły się wspólnym czasem chłodząc się w cieniu kawiarni czy publicznej fontanny. Drogi były puste. Stara nierówna i podziurawiona nawierzchnia nie zachęcała do uczęszczania, dzięki czemu większość podróżujących wybierała szybszą i wygodniejszą autostradę zamiast drogę przez lasy. Drzewa rosnące równolegle po obu stronach drogi dawały przyjemny cień, tak bardzo pożądany przez wszystkich. Okolica była naprawdę ładna. Odgłosy różnych ptaków dopełniały obraz, tworzą niemal niedorzeczną mieszankę spokoju. Podróżując w takich okolicznościach przyrody nie da się nie uśmiechać.  
To właśnie robił idący po parującym, czarnym asfalcie samotny mężczyzna. Dziarsko parł przed siebie ze sporej wielkości plecakiem i torbą na ramieniu. Autostopowicz zmierzał do najbliższego miasta, wcześniej korzystając z pomocy uczynnych kierowców, lecz jak zdążyło się okazać mało kto jeździ tą droga. Podróżujący nie rozumiał dlaczego, krajobrazy były piękne. Górki i doliny przeplatane jeziorami, aż chciało by się gdzieś zatrzymać i uwiecznić ten widok.  
Mapa według której się kierował pokazywała, że zbliża się do celu. Zarys budynków powoli wyłaniał się zza już ostatniego zakrętu. Miasteczko wyglądało jakby nie miało centralnego punktu , chatki i domy były porozrzucane w promieniu kilku kilometrów, nieliczne z nich połączone były brukową ulicą z cienkim, często trawiastym i omszonym chodnikiem. Blondyn kierował się chodnikiem nie wiedząc gdzie go kieruje domyślał się że gdzieś musi. Prawie na każdym podwórku znajdowały się rodziny z dziećmi. Domy które mijał w większości były małe lub drewniane, idealne na wakacje. Nadawało to okolicy typowo letni wraz. Słońce powoli przebarwiało się na bursztynowo a nieliczne podłużne i wałowate chmur zaczęły zbierać się na niebie również zmieniając swoje kolory na coraz to bardziej fantazyjne zwiastując koniec dnia. Wreszcie autostopowicz natrafił na coś co mógł nazwać “centrum”. był to okrągły brukowany plac pełen straganów. Wszędzie sprzedawane były świeże warzywa, owoce lub ubrania po promocyjnych cenach. Na środku znajdowała się mała fontanna. Para dzieci biegała wokół co chwila pryskając się woda. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech zaciągając się zapachem dochodzącym z jednego z wielu stoisk. Nie zauważył jaki głodny był do tej pory. Jego ostatni spacer nie należał do krótkich. Poprawił czerwoną koszule w kratę przewiązana na jego biodrach i z zapałem, oddał się zwiedzaniu. W pierw kupił sobie coś ciepłego do jedzenia oraz butelkę zimnej wody. Ta z jego plecaka już dawno przestała mieć przyjmą temperaturę. Pod jednym z drzew stała zacieniona ławka, mężczyzna rozsiadł się z przyjemnością alby zjeść zakupiony posiłek oraz pomyśleć co dalej. Wyciągną z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. 20:40, nie spodziewał się że podróż tu zajmie mu aż tyle czasu a musiał jeszcze znaleźć sobie miejsce na nocleg w ostateczności zawsze ma śpiwór i namiot. Przeżuwając powoli oglądał otoczenie. Mimo godziny było tłoczno i głośno, lecz nie w ten niemiły sposób. Śmiechy , okrzyki straganiarzy i ogólny gwar rozmów łączyły się z muzyką wydobywającą się z jednego ze straganów tworzył odprężającą i żywą mieszankę. Nagle obok mężczyzny przysiad się kobieta z wózkiem która w pośpiechu próbowała uciszyć niemowlaka. Przesuną się szybko razem z torbami u stóp by zrobić miejsce dla młodej matki. Kobieta wzięła dziecko na ręce i powoli zaczęła je bujać mówiąc i uśmiechając do niego. \- No co się stało? Nie wygodnie ci w wózku? Chyba koniec spacerowania na dziś co?- malec jakby w odpowiedzi zaczął się powali uciszać oraz wydawać pojedyncze dźwięki. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła telefon. \- Cześć kochanie mógłbyś już po nas przyjechać? Zaraz zacznie się robić zimno i mała już marudzi. Chyba jest śpiąca.- Brzdąc zaczął wyciągać ręce w stronę telefonu. \- Richard chyba ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać - Kobieta włączyła tryb głośno mówiący i pod głosiła lekko dźwięki w telefonie.- Sarah powiedz część tatusiowi,- \- Ha ha co księżniczko już chcesz wracać? -dziewczynka wydała wesoły pisk i zaczęła przebierać małymi rączkami gdy usłyszał zachrypnięty głos w telefonie.  
\- Już po was wyjeżdżam, gdzie jesteście? - Dodał rozbawiony mężczyzna.  
-Na rynku czekamy przy fontannie.-  
-Zaraz będę.- Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie telefonu zakończył rozmowę a maleńka Sarah nie wygalał już na tak zaspaną. W przypływie entuzjazmu zaczęła brzęczeć grzechotką i wiercić się. Podróżnik nawet nie zauważył że przygląda się tej scence dopóki owa grzechotka nie wylądowała w jego makaronie. Zaskoczona kobieta odwróciła się szybko z przepraszającą miną. Wcześniej chyba nawet go nie zauważyła. \- O mój borze przepraszam pana!- kobieta zaczerwieniła się lekko. -Nie spokojnie nic się nie stało- Zaśmiał się blondyn widząc minę młodej matki. -Mała ma niezłą krzepę- kontynuował nadal lekko się śmiejąc. -Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się mogło stać, jeszcze chwile temu była taka śpiąca- Kobieta założyła pasemko włosów za ucho i lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Serio to drobiazg, bardziej się martwię czy mała będzie zadowolona z faktu, że jej grzechotka jest w sosie pomidorowym.- Wyciągną ową zabawkę przez chusteczkę przyglądając się jej z rozbawieniem. kobieta wreszcie jakby się rozluźniła i dodała -Jestem pewna że nie pogardziła by takim połączeniem, mój mały łakomczuszek. - zakończyła w stronę bobasa. Odebrała od mężczyzny zabawkę, zawinęła ją w ściereczkę i odłożyła małą do wózka po czym usiadła skierowana w stronę nieznajomego. - Wie pan naprawdę mi głupio mogę chociaż zapłacić za zniszczenie posiłku?- \- Nie, nie trzeba, to była już końcówka.- uśmiechnął się pokazując białe zęby. - I proszę mów mi Steve. Ale jest coś w czym mogła by mi pani pomóc. Mieszka tu pani?- -Tak w okolicy i jestem Giana- kobieta poprawiła kremowy żakiet. Wiatr zaczął robić się odczuwalnie zimny.  
\- Jestem tu przejazdem i szukam miejsca do spania. Jest tu gdzieś w okolicy może jakaś noclegownia?- -Noclegownia… hm wydaje mi się że tak, jakoś w gorę miasta. Jak ona się nazywała. . . Chyba Zakątek? Tak, na pewno zakątek. Ale to jakąś godzinę stąd szczególnie pieszo a o tej godzinie nie jeżdżą żadne autobusy- \- Już się bałem, że będę musiał spać w namiocie, śpiwór jest ciepły ale nie ma to jak materac a jeśli chodzi o drogę to myślę że jakoś sobie poradzę przez większość moich podróży poruszam się pieszo.- Zakończył z uroczym uśmiechem Steve. \- Wiem! Może… mój mąż mógłby cię podwieźć? Jedziemy w tym samym kierunku i to nie będzie żaden problem Steve.- Zaskoczony tak miłą oferta pomocy zgodziła się od razu widzą ,że jego sprzeciw nic nie da. Po kobiecie było widać że nie znosi sprzeciwu. Po piętnastu minutach pojawił się mąż Giny a ona opowiedział mu całe zdarzenie. Na początku jechali w ciszy lecz po paru minutach i komentarzu Steva w stosunku do zawieszki ze starym motorem okazało się że Steve i Richard mają coś wspólnego co znaczeni umiliło atmosferę. Na miejscu byli szybciej niż przewidzieli. \- Naprawdę dziękuje za pomoc, życz miłej nocy!- rzucił pospiesznie wysiadając. Po czym żołnierskim ruchem pożegnał Richarda, Gine i mała Sharę. ` Zrobiło się prawie ciemno, niebo przybrało bursztynowo-tuszowy kolor a w tle zaczęły hukać sowy. Miejsce nie było oświetlone i znajdowało się na skraju kolejnego lasu w dole było widać pojedyncze światła mieszkań i mocniejsze światła z rynku. Zakątek był typowym schroniskiem. A zmęczony podróżą Steve zasną by teraz wszędzie. Średniej wielkości dwupiętrowy budynek z lekko zapadniętym drewnianym dachem prezentował się przeciętnie a fakt że prawie cały skąpany był w mroku utrudniał głębszą analizę. W środku było prawie pusto. W dużym otwartym pomieszczeniu gdzie lokalizowała się recepcja stały dwa małe, żeliwne stoliki z parą pasujących krzeseł, dwa automaty z przekąskami i napojami. Na jednej z beżowo-zielonych ścian wisiał wiekowy telefon z tarczą do przekręcania a na przeciwnej cztery samotne obrazy ukazujące dawną świetność tego miejsca. Wszystko już dawno spowił kurz oddając to miejsce w zapomnienie. Podróżnik skinął na wejściu do starego recepcjonisty i od razu spytał o miejsca. Na szczęście było ich od groma. Blondyn podziękował zapłacił za swoje miejsce więcej niż musiał i udał się na piętro by znaleźć swoje lokum.  
Otworzył ostatni pokój w korytarzu i pchną drewniane drzwi. Na szczęście miło się zaskoczył. Pokoik był mały, jednoosobowy i posiadał swoją zaopatrzona w mydło i ciepłą wodę łazienkę. Odwiesił koszule razem z białym t-shertem który miał na sobie na wieszak na dziwach po czym szybko skorzystał z łazienki wliczając w to zimny prysznic. Uczucie zimnej wody na jego rozgrzanej i opalonej skórze było nieopisywalnie wspaniałe lecz chęć snu przyćmiewała wszystko. Mokry w samych bokserkach położył się na białym materacu wzdychając głęboko z uśmiechem. To był naprawdę miły dzień. Rzadko sprawy układają się tak bezproblemowo. Oczywiście materac mógłby być odrobinę grubszy a noclegownia bliżej miasta ale to szczegóły na jakie Steve nie miał wpływu, tak jak teraz było dobrze. Gdyby znalazł tu prace mógłby zostać w okolicy na dłużej. I z tą myślą zasną.  
Jak ustalił tak zrobił następnego ranka. Dzień był upalny tak jak poprzedni a ruch na rynku nawet większy niż wczorajszy. To pewnie z powodu wcześniejszej godziny pomyślał. Po jakimś czasie kręcenia się po placu małych zakupach Steve wreszcie znalazł to czego szukał. Po przepytaniu paru straganiarzy naprowadzili oni go na dużą drewnianą tablice z daszkiem. Typowa tablica z ogłoszeniami to było coś czego poturbował. Niestety była prawie pusta. Znajdowały się na niej rysunki dzieci, parę pocztówek i dawno przemoczone oraz poblaknięte kartki. Jednak pośród tych wszystkich jedna z nich wyglądał na nową była biała i przypięta na samym wierzchu. Wziął ją do ręki i zaczął czytać druk. Krótkie ogłoszenie zawierało dokładny adres, warunki i wymagania w stosunku do pracy jaka była oferowana. Jedynie płaca pozostawała do negocjacji. Steve ściągną mocniej brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu kiedy przeczytał część która obwieszczała co to dokładnie za oferta.  
Oferowana był praca konserwatora posiadłości na wzgórzu. Dalej było tylko ciekawiej. Poszukiwana była osoba dostępna pięć dni w tygodniu razem z noclegiem w miejscu pracy. No dobra to mógł spełnić miła mnóstwo wolnego czasu. W skład zajęć wchodziła między innymi ogólna naprawa i pilnowanie stanu budynku oraz doglądanie terenu zielonego dookoła budynku i związane z nim “inne prace“. Było to mało szczegółowy opis ale zapowiadało się… dobrze, raczej żadna praca nie była mu straszna. Przeczytał całość jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po okolicy. Cóż jeśli dzięki temu mógłby tu dłużej zostać ,czemu nie. Steve z lekką niepewność wstukał w telefon podany u dołu kartki numer telefonu i czekał na odzew. No cóż i tak nie miał nic do stracenia a spytać nie zaszkodzi.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejj ludziska~! Po dodanym prologu nastał czas na pierwszy rozdział ,liczymy na komentarze i kudosy *prosi prosi* nie wiedząc czy wam się podoba ,my nie wiemy czy dalej to kontynuować i dodawać. Pokażcie że ktoś to czyta *desperacja*  
> Historia rozkręca się dość wolno ale mamy opracowany plan ii obiecujemy że będzie fajnie. :D Nie przedłużając zapraszamy do czytania~

Posiadłość o tej porze roku była piękna. Isabella uwielbiała zapach roznoszący się po ogrodzie, zapach lata, kwiatów oraz okazyjnie deszczu. To miejsce było dla niej po prostu oazą spokoju. Przestronne pokoje nosiły echo ciszy już dawno nie miała małych dzieci wiec największy hałas aktualnie robiły świerszcze, wszędzie czuć było woń drewna oraz różnorakich zapachowych detergentów, znakiem czego ekipa sprzątająca musiała być tu całkiem niedawno. Z kuchni przedostawał się słodki zapach dzisiejszego lunchu, a to wszystko dopełniało wszechogarniające ciepło. Po nieoczekiwanej rozmowie telefonicznej, kobieta przeszła przez balkonowe drzwi wychodzące na cieniutką kamienną dróżkę biegnącą wokół jeziora, która rozgałęzia się na cały ogród. Uśmiechnęła się ukazując przy tym kurze łapki w okolicach oczu i Wolnym krokiem kroczyła po dróżce wdychające słodką woń kwiatów i myśląc. Mimo ze jest tu prawie co roku zawsze czuje się jakby to był pierwszy raz kiedy tu była. Gołym okiem widać że trzeba skosić trawę oraz przyciąć żywopłoty. Ogród nie był w opłakanym stanie ale zbyt dobrze tez z nim nie było. To pierwsze co trzeba będzie zrobić. pomyślała, choć mimo ze tak bardzo starała się uporządkować plan w głowie dla nowego być może pracownika, jedyne na czym była w stanie się skupić to George i James. Jej małżonek będzie tu już dzisiaj, chociaż praca nie pozwoli zostać im długo, ale James.. tak długo Starała się go przekonać do przyjazdu, tyle kosztowało ją to nerwów i godzin spędzonych na rozmowach telefonicznych ...a mimo to nadal nie była pewna czy w ogóle tu przyjedzie. Przystanęła na chwilę patrząc gdzieś w dal myśląc o tym co teraz może robić jej syn, odruchowo złapała łańcuszek na swojej szyi i obracała go w palcach. Zawsze tak robiła gdy coś ją trapiło.- Minęło dwa lata odkąd widziała syna.- spojrzała na niebo a potem na komórkę uznając, ze czas wracać by powitać Henry'ego. Westchnęła i zawróciła zrywając po drodze jakiś chwast. No dobrze, może przesadza. Oczywiście widywała go kilka razy w roku, ale od czasu ostatniej większej kłótni jej syna i męża, James spotyka się z nimi tylko przy większych okazjach i w dodatku tylko na parę godzin zawsze mając wymówkę żeby wyjść szybciej.

-Pani Isabello? - z zamyślenia wyrwała ją kucharka.

\- Pani mąż już jest. -oczywiście, już idę.- powiedziała miło i weszła do domu. Tak bardzo by chciała by wszystko było dobrze.

Dzień zapowiadał się równie upalnie jak poprzedni. Gorącą kula wiszącą na niebie wydawała  podpisywać się dziś swymi umiejętnościami. Podróż komunikacją miejską w godzinach po południowych to udręka. Naprawdę. Gdyby chociaż działa klimatyzacja, ale cóż jak zazwyczaj w starych autobusach musiały starczyć okna i niestety, nie licząc auta, to był jedyny w miarę szybki sposób dostania się do posiadłości.  Steve jechał już trzydzieści minut. Według rozkładu zostało mu jeszcze pięć. Szczęśliwie zajął miejsc zaraz za  kierowcą, od razu przy uchylnej szybie. Autobus a właściwie autokar był prawie pusty. Oprócz niego jechało jeszcze czterech pasażerów. Starszy pan, dwie młode dziewczyny wyglądały na turystki oraz pani z koszykiem pełnym jagód. Wyglądało że nawet w wakacje droga nie była zbytnio uczęszczana. Asfaltowa wstęga pięła się cały czas pod górę przez naprawdę gesty iglasty las. Bladym oparł głowę o szybę szukając chłodu i zaczął się zastanawiać jak będzie wyglądało jego nowe miejsce pracy, o ile oczywiście ją dostanie.  Nagle  kierowca donośnym dźwiękiem dzwonka ogłosił kolejny przystanek. Tak, wreszcie na miejscu. Pomyślał podekscytowany i wyszedł z autokaru. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i po chwili wyciągnął telefon. Na przystanku był o czasie , umówił się na rozmowę   na 16. Zostało mu jeszcze około piętnastu minut. Do około był tylko las i prosta droga. Las wydawał się płonąć kiedy pomarańczowe promienie słońca tańczyły między gałęziami. Nigdzie nie widział żadnej ścieżki ani żadnego znaku który mógłby insynuować że ktoś gdzieś tu mieszka. Na szczęście pani Barnes dokładnie wytłumaczyła mu drogę. Steve postąpił zgodnie z zapamiętanymi wskazówkami. Przeszedł na droga stronę ulicy po czym podszedł jeszcze parędziesiąt metrów pod górę I zobaczył ją. Średniej wielkości tabliczka, stała schowana za jednym z przydrożnych krzaków.  

-Barnes - przeczytał na głos Steve. Nazwisko się zgadzało.  Białe litery wyglądały na stare. Drewo było lekko popękane lecz widać było że ktoś dba o to by napis był czytelny a reszta stabilna. Skręcił na widocznie wyjeżdżoną drogę. Okolica była wspaniała. Dlatego tak kochał podróżować każde miejsce miało coś wspaniałego do zaoferowała. Lasy takie jak ten działały wyjątki uspokajająco na Blandyna , zapach, klimat nie to co w mieście.  Rozejrzał się jeszcze chwile po czubkach wysokich sosen i pomaszerował w głąb lasu. Nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać, wiec bardzo się zdziwił kiedy dotarł na miejsce. Bo to musiało być tu, chyba się nie pomylił. Stał przed wysokim około trzy metrowym betonowym murem, gdzieniegdzie przystrojonym orna mętami w kształtach różnorakich zwierząt. Przez wielką kuta bramę było widać już podwórze i ogromny budynek. Steve spojrzał pod słońce. Czy to… czy to są wieżyczki? Zastanawiał się z niedowierzaniem. Budowla była ogromna. Otoczona murem i przylegającymi do niego drzewami sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle masywnej ale i też niezwykle pięknej. To był dosłownie zamek. Już zapowiada się ciekawie. Steve podszedł do mniejszej bramki i nacisnął przycisk na domofonie. Po chwili czekania mała kamerka w rogu wygląda jakby się ruszyła po czym nastał dźwięk oznaczający otwieranie bramki. Miejsce robiło wrażeni naprawdę. Mury przeplatane żywopłotem ciągnęły się na pewno jeszcze z kilometr włącznie z widocznym w oddali jeziorem. Rogers przystaną na chwile, spojrzał w górę na najbliższą wieżyczkę . Miała z 5-6 pięter wysokości. Teraz dopiero zastanowił się czy ubrał się odpowiednio. Był w swoich czystych lecz podartych dżinsach i błękitnym t-Shircie, chyba nie pasował do tego miejsca. Niby tylko miał być czymś w stylu dozorcy ale wygalał jak jakiś żebrak, jeszcze do tego zarośnięty. Podszedł do dużych dwu-skrzydłowych drzwi i zadzwonił wciskając połyskujący zdobiony przycisk. Przybrał swoją wojskową pewną pozę i nieśmiały uśmiech. Był lekko przytłoczony pierwszym wrażeniem z zewnątrz. Wiatr muskał policzki Buckiego gdy ten leżał jeszcze na swoim łóżku. Obudził się dobrą godzinę temu ,i mimo ze pogoda była piękna właściwie lepszej nie widział W tym tygodniu ten wstał tylko by zasłonić okna. To by jego pierwszy wolny dzień w tym roku a on za miast wakacji czuł jakby miał przed sobą miesiąc pogrzebów. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko przekręcając się na drugi bok. Na zegarku była już 11 i jak chciał zdążyć na samolot powinien już wstawać..ale on robił wszystko by tylko nie zdążyć. Tak , może to dziecinne i głupie ale naprawdę wolał płacić podwójnie za bilety ii szukać nowego terminu niż spotkać się z tym starym głupcem już dziś. Wystarczyło mu ich "bliskości" w grudniu. Nie...tak nie będzie -myślał sięgając za głowę po telefon. Zadzwoni do swojej asystentki..powie że źle się czuje i..-w tym momencie telefon Buckiego zaalarmował go o wiadomości. Na wyświetlaczu widniała wiadomość od jego matki.

\- Twój Tato już przyjechał. Proszę powiedz że jesteś w drodze na lotnisko -Przeczytał głośno i wywrócił oczami. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na telefon a zaraz na walizkę stojącą przy drzwiach sypialni. -jak ma pojechać to dla niej.-przemknęło mu przez myśl gdy wstawał z łóżka.

Pomijając fakt,że faktycznie prawie spóźnił się na lot, prawie zostawił walizkę z taksówce, prawię zatrzymali by go za przenoszenie zapalniczki przez bramkę _zapomniał o niej_  i prawie zwrócił poranną kawę gdy w końcu wzlecieli ,Buck czuł się dobrze. Prawie. Na całe szczęście lot minął w miarę spokojnie ( cały przespał) a z lotniska łatwo udało mu się znaleźć taxi która przewiozła go do miasta. _oczywiście jechali dobrą godzinę i drugie tyle stali w korkach._  Będąc już w mieście , na placu złapał kolejną taksówkę. Ta miała go zawieść prosto na miejsce. Jadąc otworzył okno, pierwszy raz tego dnia ciesząc się piękną pogodą i chwilą wytchnienia. Barnes wychylił lekko głowę przyglądając się mijanym ludziom i budynkom. To miasteczko po prostu zatrzymało się w czasie. Odkąd pamiętał zawsze było tu strasznie wiejsko i spokojnie, a ludzie zachowywali się tu jakby wszyscy wszystkich znali _chociaż patrząc na liczbę mieszkańców, na pewno większość ludzi się tu faktycznie zna_  , nie tyczy się to tylko ludzi, w mieście nie było żadnej galerii, największym sklepem tu był "Lidl", w okolicy był tylko stary bar i kilka barów mlecznych. Idealne miejsce na odcięcie się od świata. Bucky naprawdę lubił tu przyjeżdżać,po prostu odkąd był nastolatkiem, on i jego ojciec nie wytrzymują siebie w na dłużej niż dzień. I tak zostało. Od tamtego czasu Bucky nie ma niechęć do tego miejsca jak i do ojca Zatrzymali się przed wielka bramą. Miejsce było jakby całkowicie wyrwane z otoczenia. Żeliwna brama onieśmielała swoim rozmiarem nie wspominając już o samym budynku znajdującym się za nim. Kierowca spojrzał ukradkiem wielkimi oczami na posiadłość, co rozśmieszyło Buckiego. Tak, od dziecka pamięta ze ludzie tak reagowali. Przynajmniej łatwo było mu zaimponować koleżankom z klasy.

-Halo? Proszę pana?- z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwał go głos kierowcy.-Jest pan pewien ze to ten adres?-mężczyzna spojrzał niepewnie w stronę Buckiego, na co ten tylko się uśmiechnął i wręczył mu gotówkę.

-Reszty nie trzeba-zakończył i wysiadł biorąc ze sobą torbę. Była godzina 17 Gdy samochód odjechał,Bucky odwrócił się w stronę bramy i westchnął głośno. To już. Złapał torbę mocniej i zawiesił ją na ramieniu. Przez chwilę stał jeszcze i zastanawiał się czy nie wezwać z powrotem taksówki i pójść wpierw na piwo, ale koniec końców stwierdził że lepiej nie wszczynać kłótni już na samym początku. Powolnym krokiem niczym skazaniec podszedł do mniejszej bramki. Otworzył ja własnym kluczem. Znajomy dźwięk skrzypienia jak zwykle mu towarzyszył. Zamknął za sobą i ruszył w stronę domu. Im bliżej był budziło to w nim lekki niepokój? A może to tylko jego żołądek, nie jadł dziś zbyt wiele i miał szczerą nadzieję że czeka na niego pyszny obiad. Kilkoma krokami przeskoczył schodki i nacisnął na klamkę, drzwi ustąpiły a on wszedł cicho do domu.

-Pan James?-usłyszał za sobą wesoły głos ich wieloletniej kucharki. Odwrócił się posyłając jej uśmiech

\- Bea! - Bucky uniósł brwi szczerząc się, wyglądając przy tym głupkowato. Otworzył ramiona jakby czekając na uścisk. Kucharka roześmiała się i o dziwo uścisnęła mężczyznę. -Hah, chyba stęskniła się Pani za mną co?- droczył się Barnes gdy odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Twoja mama nie mówiła że będziesz, ale pewnie jesteś głodny to..- I w tym momencie Buck stracił uwagę kobiety nie żeby był niegrzeczny po prostu był zmęczony. Kucharka dalej ciągnęła swój monolog gdy do korytarza weszła jego matka. Zawsze, ale to zawsze jest taki niezręczny moment gdy ona jak i wszyscy dookoła stają w bez ruchu i patrzą na niego jak na jednorożca. Jakby po prostu jego matka nie wiedziała czy może podejść i go przytulić.

\- James..jesteś.-i proszę. chwila minęła, ponieważ jego matka właśnie ściskała go na zabój. -cz-cześć mamo.-uśmiechnął się i ucałował jej policzek -już myślałam że nie przylecisz.- oho. Zaraz się zacznie. Oczy Isabeli zaszły łzami. -mamo.. Spokojnie, przecież obiecałem że będę. Wstałem wcześniej by zdążyć _nie prawda_  ani na chwile się nie rozmyśliłem _ty straszny łgarzu_  no i miło będzie spędzić w końcu trochę czasu razem  _pójdę za to do piekła_.-jego słowa podziałały ponieważ kobieta uspokoiła się i uśmiechnęła promiennie - tak się cieszę kochanie- ucałowała go jeszcze na co ten zmarszczył nos i przeczesał przydługie włosy palcami, pani kucharka zdążyła się już ulotnić szczerząc się i wspominając coś o jedzeniu dla niego, czuł się dobrze z myślą że faktycznie ktoś ucieszył się z jego przyjazdu.- Choć kochanie do salonu, usiądziemy, porozmawiamy, tata na pewno też się ucieszy jak cię zobaczy.-  _O szczerzę wątpię_  , myśli Buck i wywraca oczami- Po za tym mamy gościa którego musisz poznać.


End file.
